


Let me sleep here with you

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ambiguous Relationships, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kissing, Maulsoka, Mild Language, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: SW universe AU where Maul and Ahsoka stay together and cooperate. They both have touble flling asleep, and Ahsoka undertakes a desperate move in an attempt to get a proper rest.[Written on a discord prompt “Hey, let me sleep here with you”]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	Let me sleep here with you

It is a late-night hour and Ahsoka is sleepless. She is behind the door into Maul’s cabin. She senses that zabrak is awake too but hesitates to knock. She also knows that _he_ knows she’s there…  
She can’t think of anything better and addresses him via the Force:

_“Maul?”_

“What-t?!” He barks loudly, aiming for her to understand that she is not welcome. Although the sole fact that he replied, signifies the reverse. 

Ahsoka has no intent to shout through the door and keeps using the Force to communicate, _“I... Can I come in?”_ _  
__  
_“No!” He yells again but doesn’t even lock the door.

“Okay,” Ahsoka mutters and opens the sliding door into his small solitary cabin. It moves with a crinkle – the stolen ship is old and modest but does the job: it flies and serves as their home.  
  
“I said **no.** ” Maul spits in irritation from his shelf-bed. He lays there without cover and undressed.  
  
Ahsoka wears an old tunic covering her otherwise naked figure. She usually sleeps like this. Maul had never seen her in this outfit and it stuns him a bit. Her slim, long legs, bare to the hip, make him swallow hard. She steps in, and shuts the door. The atmosphere in the room electrifies.

“I know by your tone when it means ‘yes’,” she explains and comes close to him.

He stares at her with his glowing eyes and can’t bring himself to kick her out right away.

“Really?! Do you also know what _time_ it is? And that I _hate_ being interrupted?”

“Were you up to something over here?” Ahsoka pokes.

“Yes. _Sleep_.” Maul grits his teeth. He hates her slimy-snippy questions every now and then. But also adores them (in a way). 

“Liar!” Ahsoka bursts into light laughter.  
  
Maul likes her smile but her laugh… It hits him _bad_. He is powerless against her charm.

“What do you want, Tano.” He inquires, voice a bit softer. He knows that togruta won’t just leave.

“I couldn’t sleep, just like you. I thought, maybe together we can fall asleep better?” She extrapolates on the motives of her visit, and Maul takes it as a joke at first. He chuckles and looks at her to comprehend . . . 

. . . That she is **not** kidding.

“Do you see an extra shelf here for your naughty ass to rest?” He gives out, tone sarcastic and teasing.

“No. But that's not necessary. Let me sleep here with you.” Ahsoka tells, and in the next instant, she is by his side, laying down next to him, on a narrow shelf, wiggling and puffing, accommodating herself better.

Maul is speechless for a moment but then he reacts, “ **Tano!** Have you gone _mad_?!”

“If I spend one more night in the nightmares, I will for sure,” she says and turns to face him.

His pupils dart between her eyes. It suddenly feels very hot, and he is breathless, and pressed against the cabin wall by her warm body. She seems to be comfortable with such a position and cuddles to his chest for comfort.

“Look, Ahs **o** ka... Whatever you think we are – we're **not**. I am **not** your _friend_ , nor a _pillow_ , nor a _sleeping drought!_ Get your shit together and get out of here,” he hisses and shifts away from her. But there is nowhere to go – he hits the wall with his horns and stops his moves.

“Please, stop talking. We shall relax before sleeping. Enough of stress, alright?” Ahsoka whispers and her hands wrap around his body. 

Maul moans in protest but does nothing significant to stop her.

“You... Stubborn, naughty, little...” Maul begins his line, but gets interrupted - Ahsoka places her fingers on his lips.

He is stunned by her audacity, and her touch. Her fingers are velvety-mushy, gentle and tiny. They feel almost like a kiss on his lips. He admires the sensation and nearly swallows his tongue, as her soft pads brush across the edges of his lips slightly, caressing.  
  
Maul tenses. This is not the way he imagines things should develop between them.   
He needs her – yes. But not…  
Not like this.

This is too much.

He can’t take it.

He can’t ruin her.

He doesn’t deserve… 

He freezes and tries to figure out what to do…  
  
Ahsoka senses his turmoil and soothes him quietly: “Sshhh, Maul, It's ok. I will stay here tonight, with you, _for_ you. You'll see, we both are going to sleep better like this.”

Maul does not answer, still puzzled by the whole situation. He doesn’t mind (in a way), and he does too (in a way). He doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe; he just stares at her in awe…  
At her beautiful naughty face right in front of his. He knows every detail of it, he can read her emotions by looking at it. Usually. Right now, in the darkness of the cabin, he can’t see clearly.  
He senses her Light though. And her snug energy, her warmth and compassion. He is convinced he does not deserve either of it…  
But he _wants_ it. He _wants_ her around. With him. By his side. He _wants_ her to be his… And trashes such thoughts immediately.

He must not…

He can not…  
  
“How many nights have you spent awake?” Ahsoka asks, to drag him out of the stupor.

“I’ve lost the count,” Maul confesses.

His voice is weak, so is he now. But it needn’t be otherwise. She is the strongest in their team. Maul knows it, even though he will never attest this. He admires her strength and courage, including the courage she exhibits when dealing with him and testifying her weaknesses. He is incapable of such exhibits.

Ahsoka keeps talking to him, “Me too. But I believe we can overcome this together.”

Maul doesn’t answer and sighs heavily. He shuts his eyes, unable to bear her sincere look and remain sane at the same time. He settles on his back.  
Ahsoka throws a hand over his chest and a hip over his cyber groin. Her tunic shifts up and her hips become bare but Maul doesn’t look there, _forcedly_. Her other hand covers his shoulder, and her montral brushes against his ear. Her body is all over his and it is nothing like during the occasional crushes at the training – it feels… intimate and homely… and just good. Maul relaxes a little bit and dares to speak up:

“I used to sleep with my brothers like this, when we were kids, especially during the winter – those were rough on Dathomir, you know.”

The memory warms up his hearts and he unintendedly hugs Ahsoka. She is nothing like his brothers but she also is (in a way). Maul inflicts on himself that she can pass for a sister. 

“I used to sleep like this with Rex… when… after… you know,” She can’t bring herself to articulate ‘Order 66’ and shudders a bit, pressing herself to his body stronger.

“I get it,” Mau replies. 

And he does. He truly _does_ understand the pain she and the clone had gone through. He had been through the same hell and survived. As did she.  
  
And here they are – two survivors, trying to get some sleep since the nightmares and ghosts of the fallen stalk them mercilessly. But maybe… _Maybe_ , they can save each other yet again from those horrors, Maul hopes; Ahsoka believes. 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka says and they both know that the meaning of this spoken gratitude is much more than one can express with words.

“You're soft,” Maul thinks out loud while rubbing her back and shoulders.  
  
He does it intuitively, as a reflection of her fondling his chest. It calms him down immensely. He is surprised by how a simple hug and soothing can help against the ever-lasting anxiety.  
In fact, he finds himself not being anxious anymore. At least for now.

“And you're so warm...” Ahsoka hugs him better and presses her nose and lips into his biceps.

Maul suffers the urge to grab her and squeeze her underneath his frame, but he holds back and just enjoys her embrace.  
  
Ahsoka kisses him on the shoulder and whispers into his ear, “Good night, Maul.”

And Maul feels _shattered_. Her affection is _killing_. But he also feels _safe_ with her. Probably, safer than ever. And…

  
 _ **Understood**._   
  


“ ‘night, little naughty madcap,” he mutters and turns away from her, face to the wall, cutting the opportunity for her to kiss him elsewhere, where his hearts and mind may not endure.

“Tomorrow, at the training, you'll answer for your words,” Ahsoka threatens him playfully.

“As will _you_ for assassinating my bed!” Maul states over the shoulder and sneers.

“Sounds fun,” Ahsoka mutters and squeezes him in an embrace. 

“Fun assured,” Maul lulls nearly asleep and Ahsoka keeps quiet.  
  
Her lips land between his shoulder blades. She gives a light kiss there, a very soothing one, full of tenderness, and then giggles soundlessly when Maul rolls all the muscles on his back and shifts closer to get more of her affection.  
And she is ready to give him _all_ she has – she kisses him on the back of his neck, and makes a trace of light kisses along his cervical vertebrae. He squeezes her hand, which is fondling his chest, in response. Ahsoka stills. Maul’s hearts beats slow down and he falls asleep in her caring embrace. Ahsoka follows him in a moment.  
  
They sleep deep and sound that night.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
